


Не смотри вниз

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Я здесь. Я держу. Ещё шаг, давай.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 11





	Не смотри вниз

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не смотри вниз  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 540 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** акрофобия, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** _— Я здесь. Я держу. Ещё шаг, давай._  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Не смотри вниз"

— Какой пиздец, а... Запомни меня молодым, жестянка.

Гэвин смотрит вниз, а там всего каких-то восемьдесят три этажа и тонкий карниз под ногами. Пальцы судорожно сжимаются на раме окна, голова идёт кругом. 

Это конец.

Твёрдая пластиковая ладонь закрывает глаза, прижимая голову к шершавой стене, и становится как будто бы легче.

— Не смотри вниз, Гэвин. Я рядом. Я удержу.

Думай о хорошем, уговаривает себя Гэвин, концентрируясь на тепле пластика. Ты на твёрдой земле, всё в порядке. Просто Коннор решил полапать — он любит лапать и лизать всё подряд.

Сбоку прилетает порыв ледяного ветра, и Гэвин судорожно вцепляется в удерживающую руку.

— Гэвин, мне тоже страшно, — признаётся вдруг Коннор, и тот чувствует дрожь на кончиках его пальцев. — Но надо идти. Давай, медленно, аккуратно...

Сердце подскакивает до горла, в ушах шумит кровь, и Гэвин не разбирает слов Коннора, только улавливает успокаивающую интонацию. Становится немного легче, но отпустить раму и шагнуть в неизвестность — всё равно что сорваться в бездну.

— Коннор, — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин.

— Я здесь. Я держу. Ещё шаг, давай.

И Гэвин, собрав яйца в кулак, шагает, продвигаясь вдоль стены. Ещё, ещё немного...

— Стоп. Протяни руку, — направляет Коннор, и Гэвин слушается беспрекословно. — А теперь медленно отведи в сторону. Вот так.

Гэвин вцепляется в подржавевший металл изо всех оставшихся сил, но, не поддаваясь панике — поддаваясь уверенным сильным рукам Коннора — выдыхает, медленно разворачивается, и лишь взявшись за ступень, открывает глаза.

— Смотри только вперёд, — напоминает Коннор. 

Гэвин так и делает. Перебирает занемевшими от страха руками и ногами, пока не валится на крышу — дрожащий, шокированный и абсолютно беспомощный.

— Какой же грёбаный пиздец, — тихо повторяет он.

— Согласен, — отзывается Коннор.

Его тоже заметно колбасит, ну надо же. Пластиковый терминатор и правда боится высоты. От этого становится как-то легче, и Гэвин почти приходит в себя.

— Ладно, где этот сраный Бэтмен? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь на слабые ноги.

— Сто пятнадцатый по Бруклину. Гэвин?

Голос у Коннора едва слышный, и это удивительно до чёртиков. Гэвин даже осознать не успевает, когда протягивает Коннору руку, а тот, поднявшись, обнимает, вжимая в себя с чудовищной силой.

Охренеть. Гэвин думал, что он тут главная истеричка, но Коннора кроет — будь здоров. Всё тело мелко вибрирует, Гэвин чувствует это, положив раскрытые ладони на его спину.

И в таком состоянии Коннор умудрялся его поддерживать?

— Эй, жестянка. Совсем хреново?

— Да, — горячим воздухом на ухо.

— Смотри вперёд. Только вперёд.

Гэвин возвращает эту успокаивающую фразу, но не представляет даже, что Коннор, едва отодвинувшись, уставится на него в упор, бегая глазами-сканерами, такими красивыми, по всему лицу. Что улыбнётся глупо, глядя на пересохшие губы. И уж точно он не ожидает, кто Коннор наклонится ниже и поцелует.

Порывисто так, невинно, но у Гэвина фейерверки в башке взрываются, а сердце заходится от адреналина.

— Крис и Хэнк перехватили его, — говорит Коннор какую-то хуйню.

— Чё? Блядь, — Гэвин приходит в себя. — Бля-адь...

Он отшатывается от Коннора, концентрирует внимание на двери, ведущей на пожарную лестницу, рвётся к ней, как утопающий к спасательному кругу — и едва не падает, когда Коннор хватает его за руку.

— Дурацкий первый поцелуй, — замечает Коннор, и голос у него дрожит.

Гэвин согласен, согласен на всё, и пятится к стене боком, пока Коннор не прижимает его к ней спиной.

Глаза у него бешеные напрочь, и Гэвин тонет в них, не смея больше отвести взгляд.

— Первый? — переспрашивает он.

Коннор улыбается — и целует снова. По-настоящему теперь. И у Гэвина нет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.


End file.
